Blood Falls Upon a Path of White Roses
by Hellhound683
Summary: Having bad days suck. Ought to get better with a good friend around.


We were doing a fairytale project for my creative writing class and each group had a fairytale. mine had Beauty and the Beast. My favorite story, and we were to make a rewrite of it. Basically how we envision the story in our own way.

It felt like eons walking in the endless abyss of red wood trees and bushes. The billowing shades of red and orange making it seem like a scene of a fairytale. It was breathtaking. It was as if a dream. The feeling of fear being alone was underrated to me, as if I am red riding hood traveling to my place to deliver a basket. However, this isn't a red riding hood story, sorry, no pedophile wolves or crazy woodsman to my rescue. Only me, a backpack full of school supplies and homework. The isolation was, well you can say welcoming. Or relaxing. No people around giving strange looks or side glances as I walk with pride but slight insecurity. No voices from people telling me horrible things or give the best 4th grade insults they got. As if they believe it would leave a scar. Only leaving a small cut that immediately healed. The woods were like a second home to me. Feeling independent and strong. However, there were the setbacks, I wasn't allowed to stay after dark. Due to the woods being mostly prohibited as to scary or dangerous wild animals. Like packs of wolves, venomous snakes, or in some cases, mountain lions on the prowl. Hearing roars and growls from a distance made my skin shiver with goosebumps.

"How lovely it seems? What's a lovely maiden like you doing here so far and alone?" As the voice teased, I only smiled. "Shouldn't you be home tending to your gardens and play with flowers?" I held back a laugh. God, he's so vein. "What would be good of that good sir, aren't I allowed to cross here as much as I want?" I mock his voice and accent. Similarly, the same thing he said to me before. "How dare you mock me?!" I couldn't stop laughing as his overly dramatic performance. "I can't help it good sir." He only smiled. "Greetings dear maiden." "Greetings to you dear Beast. Have a nice time stalking me?" I joked in my best royalty voice.

He smiled showing his sharp canines. "As a matter of fact, I have. However, you need to be wearier of your sightings I have to say. Also, you need to work on your "royalty voice." You sound like an amateur." I only shook my head. "What are you, my drama teacher?" I said as I sat down by the trunk of a large red wood tree and hear talons gripping wood, as he was climbing down from his perch.

"Well, just saying you need work on the tone." I huff at him. "Nice view from where you were hiding?" Beast nodded. "Splendid view I must say Rose. However, I saw and overheard the comments those peasant girls insulting you. What is it this time? The fact you are intellectual? Not having interest in a man? However, I am dumbfounded on why a man would like a girl as such but not a princess of your expertise." I held back a sigh. He always does that. I know he cares, but he doesn't need to be involved that much. It's not his problem. I can handle myself. And why does he keep calling me a princess. "I already told you I'm not a princess. Nor do I have the requirements of one. I doubt I can balance a stack of books on my head and keep them in place. Or holding out my pinky as I drink a cup of tea without spilling it all over myself." Beast only laughed in response.

"Though I do see you trying to balance, hold out your pinky while drinking tea, I do see that you are capable." He growled. "And beside you heard them, you know I am not capable." I huff, blowing a strand of silver hair out of my face. His clawed hand gently brushing it to the side. Turning my head to look him directly in his feline like eyes. "Whatever those lower than peasantry rodents say, they are nothing other than liars." He said nearly shouting. I didn't flinch. I'm used to my sisters complaining with their yelling and screaming. Pretty much how everyone is. Scream and shout to get what you want. Even talking behind my back. Still hurts. Hurts enough to bring tears but I refuse to let them fall. "Beast, I am fine. Besides with all the yelling you may attract the attention of another face than me of course." I warned.

Beast only huffed. "No, you are not fine. I can sense it and smell it." They can smell it? "Keep yelling and you'll get somebody's attention." "Might as well, only thing they see is a horrible monster. A disastrous, horrifying, good for nothing disgusting-" "Beast?" I answered. He always berates himself. Destroying his self-esteem and putting himself down when he starts ranting. As much I should be afraid. I hated when he torn himself like that. "You are not disgusting, horrible nor disastrous. I think you are wonderful, smart and brave. You are more than all the people around me. You understand me. You appreciate me, while others hate, and act disgusted by my appearance. You are wonderful, and you are perfect! Hopefully you'll never forget that. You know that I love you." I cried as tears were ready to fall down my face. He pressed his nose and mouth to my cheek and started to purr. "And you are still a soft cuddly kitten." I laughed.

"I'll will allow the "kitty" banter for now. Next time, I wouldn't be so merciful." I only laugh in response, "Sure big guy." I scratch and pet his ears hearing the deep rumbling from his chest as he enjoys the pampering. For someone everyone fears and threatens to kill for the mauling of farmer's pigs. He's sure the best person in the world I consider my friend.


End file.
